Devin Mullins Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Devin Mullins ' Age: 32 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: '''Since I was kid, i have always dreamed of helping the world in some way. For a long time i didnt know what. But now i know. I want to be an Auror. I knew i wanted to help others in some way and i knew desk work just wasnt for me. Throughout the years i have grown quite good in combat magic and i want to put it to use. I want to be there for people when they need me, or when no one else will. I want to serve my Ministry and serve the people of my great nation. I also want to be an Auror becuase i see it as a chance to learn and get better at combat magic. ' 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: '''Fantastic at apparation and a knowledge of both potions and magical plants by heart. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I think one thing that a strong military needs (especially one, as advanced as Aurors) is Comunication. I am great with comunication and i work really well with people. I am good at dueling and I have a huge Knowledge of potions and magical plants and herbs. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? O- Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions E- Defense Against the dark Arts, Magical Law, Wand Lore A- Transfiguration, Astronomy OOC- I hope i answered this right! If not, sorry, and please let me know. PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? ' ' Well my initial thought is to keep my attention on that person. But knowing Dark Wizards can be difficult to defeat and may have additional forces I will alert the Auror Office and the Ministry and keep eyes on him intill I have been given futhur orders. Intell there is evidence I will not attack or bring him in unless directed to by the Ministry. I would do so because my job is to carry out orders provided to me by the Ministry so that we can bring justice to Dark Wizards. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? I would do my best to save everyone i could. But if it came down to me or the captives then i will follow my job and follow my orders. I am to save the captives and if I must give my life for them, then so be it. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? my number one thing that i would ensure is that i dont go down with out a fight. I will ensure that I did my job to the best of my ability and that I carried out my part in the battle. I will do my best to make sure we are successful. But no matter what, I will not go down without a fight. If I am sure to die, then the enemy will see my power pefore i am gone. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: -'Full bodied Patronus' - Variety of curses and counter curses - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death ''' - '''Cast a Protean charm - Cast a Fidelius charm ''' - Cast a Bedazzling hex - '''Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. - Know the incantation to make objects disappear. Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Tests Category:Dmullins677